The present invention relates generally to a vehicle anti-skid braking system, and more particularly to a hydraulic pressure control device with a kickback prevention capability in such a vehicle anti-skid braking system.
Various anti-skid braking systems for use in motor vehicles have been proposed and practiced for optimizing a hydraulic braking pressure under the control of a control unit to provide a more effective and safer braking action when the vehicle is braked in different road conditions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,739 and 4,278,300, for example, illustrate such anti-skid braking systems. However, prior anti-skid braking systems have proven unsatisfactory in that the brake pedal is subjected to a kickback during operation of the system.